Snow Heat (Gray Fullbuster one shot) LEMON
by AmTheLion
Summary: For PlushieCat. Getting caught in a snowstorm can be quite troublesome. But when it gets to hot in your hideout, you need a certain someone to cool you down.


**AmTheLion:** Right, so I used forever to write this, but I finally did. My latest request. This is for PlushieCat, and it my first and only one shot with Grey Fullbuster from Fairy Tail. Sorry for any OOC ness from him, but it's quite a while since I watched the anime.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own FairyTail or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the FairyTail series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!  
This story contains sexual content.**

* * *

**Snow Heat  
(Gray Fullbuster Lemon)**

You love winter. Love how the trees sparkle along with the snow covered grown in the glow of the sun. Love to throw yourself of the top of the mountain, feeling the cool air on your face and the snow dance around you as you snowboard down the mountain side. During winter you spend more time outside than inside, enjoying the snow and ice a much as possible. You never freeze, you enjoy the cold. Because of this everyone in the village calls you a snow fairy. This winter was no different than the once before. The snow covered ground lured you out into the while wilderness around your village. This day the sun is up making all the white sparkle like diamonds. You're snowboarding on a hillside a bit outside of the village. You get a great deal of speed down the steep hillside and are having loads of fun when suddenly there's a person standing in the middle of your way. You have no time to change course and avoid the person so with a screaming;

"Watch out!" you slam into the unknowing stranger and you tumble together down the rest of the hill and end up in a big pile of snow. Blowing the snow away from your face and sitting up you rub the spot that had collided with the other person, you would defiantly get a bruise.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you before it was too late." You explain while looking over at the other person. It's a guy. He sits up and brush the snow away.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't exactly notice you either" he replied with a small frown. You blink at him. He's quite handsome, with dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a muscular body that… has no shirt. You jump a bit shocked.

"Where did your shirt go?" you ask.

"Huh, my shirt?" he looks down and notice as well.

"Typical, now I have to go find it again." He says with a sigh as he gets up. You hurry after him.

"Let me help you, it's partly my fault." You say slightly worries.

"No it's not, this happens all the time." He explains.

"But thanks."

* * *

It doesn't take you long to find the shirt but as he takes it on you notice the mark on his chest.

"You're a wizard." You exclaim without thinking. You have heard stories of people like this, but you never meet one before.

"Huh, oh yeh I am. Why?" he looks at you like it's no big deal and you can't help but smile a bit.

"I just never meet one before that's all. My name is _. What's yours?" you ask.

"Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail wizard." He replies.

"Nice to meet you. But what does a wizard want all the way out here?" you ask, your curiosity has been awakened.

"I'm on a vecation for a bit and thought I'd come to a snowy place like this." He explains.

"I was looking for a place to stay when you ran into me."

"Oh. Well you can stay at my place, it would be nice with some company." You say and give him a small smile.

"Really, that would really help me out. Thanks."

* * *

Gray stays with you for the next few days and you quickly learn that his shirt really do disappear quite often, sometimes along with his pants. You also learn that he has snow magic and he shows you his abilities and help improve your snowboard tracks. He enjoys the snow just as much as you and you spend most of your time outside. Today is no different, you're out snowboarding in one of the steepest hills near the village. You have loads of fun by challenging each other to being first down, taking the coolest tricks and so on. You have so much fun you don't notice the weather getting bad before Gray suddenly stops at the end of the hill. You come over to him and notice he's looking serious.

"What's the matter Gray?" you ask.

"The weather. When did it get this bad?" he asks looking in the direction of the village. It's then you notice that it's snowing heavily and the wind is picking up.

"I don't know, I didn't notice. We should probably get back." You reply and turn to walk. As you do Gray grabs hold of your hand.

"Careful, we might be separated as we should keep close." There's a small pink blush on his cheeks as he says it, but you don't argue, just grip his hand tightly, blushing slightly yourself.

* * *

The weather quickly gets worse and Gray finally stops you.

"There's no point to continue. We'll risk getting lost if we continue walking like this. We should find a place to stay and wait it out." He says while scanning the surroundings. Then he pulls you over to a small gathering of trees and make you stand under it. He then uses his magic to create an igloo around the two of you. As soon as you're out of the blazing snow you sit down with a sigh. You had actually gotten slightly tired from walking. He walks over to you.

"This should hold until it's over. So don't worry, you're perfectly safe." He says.

"Let's use some of the branches to sit on. We won't get so cold them." He continues. You nod and get up to help him. Soon you've gathered enough for you to sit on. Then you sit down and wait.

"How long do you think we have to wait for it to be over?" you ask after a bit and look over at him. You jump slightly when you notice how close he is, and that his shirt is gone, again.

"Gray!" you exclaim with a deep blush, and quickly look away.

"Sorry." He says, a light blush on his cheeks aswell.

"It's just hot in here so…" he trails off.

"Hot?" you look confused at him.

"We're in an igloo in the middle of a snow storm and you think it's hot?" you aks. His blush deepens .

"Yeh well I can't help my body being like this." He argues with a motion to his still bare chest. You smile at him.

"I guess not." You reply. Both turn silent for a moment before Gray breaks the silence.

"_-chan…"

"Mhm." You glance over at him and notice he's suddenly very serious.

"I think I've fallen for you." He says, not looking at you ut straight ahead of himself. You blink slightly confused.

"Fallen? Exactly what do you mean?" you question. He sighs, then takes a deep breath and turn to you.

"Like this." He says before leaning in and kiss you deep and passionately. When he pulls away you look at him in amazement. The kiss wasn't hot like one would expect. It was cool and refreshing like a cold winter breath, and it left you longing for the sensation.

"Well I think you just made me fall as well." You say with a small blush and a smirk before leaning in and kissing him again. He was a bit surprised at first, but then hungrily kissed you back.

* * *

The kissed soon turned hot and demanding and before you knew it Gray was lying on top of you in only his boxers, while sucking on your neck. You trailed your hands or his muscular back and moan into his ear. He was right it was hot in here.

"Gray…" you manage to say between your slightly heavy breaths and small moans.

"It's hot." You finish. He looks at you and grins.

"I guess I have to cool you down then." As he speaks he leans down until your lips are only inches apart. Feeling his breath on your face you smile.

"Yes you do." You say before closing the gap between you and kiss him passionately. He smiles into the kiss as his hands travel up under your shirt. As he reaches your breast he grabs them firmly, making you give a small yelp in surprise. He grins and use the opportunity to take his tong in your mouth and explore. You don't know how he did it but soon you were lying there in just your underwear with him trailing kisses down your body while his hands left nothing untouched. You moan as his cold fingers leave goose bumps on your skin. He removes your bra and leans back to have a proper look at you. Your light pink nipples strut into the air on top of your frim round breast. A deep red blush spread across his cheeks as he thinks of what to do with them. He wants you to enjoy this, and he will make sure you do. So he leans down and lick one of your nipples, making you gasp in excitement. At the same time he takes a tight grip of your other breast and starts massaging it while licking and sucking on the other. His free hand travel down your body and stops at the rim of your undies. As you grab his hair and moan of his touches, his small hesitation disappears and he slips his hand in your undies and over your female hood. You gasp as you feel his cool hand over your female hood. He stops sucking on your breast and leans up to kiss you. You wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss with a load moan as he slips one of his fingers into you. You never felt this great before. Your whole body whimpers under his touches. You grab hold of him firmly, refusing to let him go. He smiles into the kiss before gently breaking free.

"You like this huh?" he asks as he pushes another finger into you, gently preparing you for what's to come.

"Ofcourse, it feel so good." You moan in reply. He looks at you lovingly, before leaning down and capturing your lips once again. Soon you can't hold back anymore and you start trusting yourself against him. He quickly understands that you're ready and with a swift movement he removes the last remaining pieces of clothing on the both of you. Seeing his throbbing member you realize he's been holding himself back for quite a while. You smile and wrap your arms around his neck.

"I'm ready, so no more holding back." You say before giving him a hungry kiss. You feel him smile as he positions himself. Then, without any hesitation, he pushes deep into you. The sensation is too much for you to keep in so if forces you to break the kiss and let out a loud moan in pleasure. He quickly get into a rhythm and as he finds your weak spot he continues to hit it with every thrust. You breast bounce along with the thrusts giving you an even better feel of his rhythm. You man and whimper as he continues to make love to you. His hands have a firm grip on your hips, holding you in place. You feel him tighten his grip on you and you know he's close to coming and you feel yourself nearing the edge as well. Then he trust hard and deep, hitting your weak spot, and it tips you over the edge making you scream his name as you come. He comes with you, shouting your name as well. As the waves of pleasure subside you both collapse and just lie there panting heavily. After a short while he's regained some of his breath and he leans over you with a smile.

"So did I cool you down?" you laugh and wrap your hands around his neck pulling him down to you.

"Not even close. I think you have to try again." You tease and give him a deep kiss. He laughs and wrapps his arms around your waist.

"Well the storm isn't ending any time soon, so I have more than enough time for another go." You giggle as he leans in kissing you, before once again starting to trail kisses down your body.

"I love you Gray." You say with a big smile. Glancing up at you he smiles.

"I love you too _."

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
